<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not all love stories get a happily ever after, sometimes it’s just once upon a time. by peanut_in_the_goal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646565">Not all love stories get a happily ever after, sometimes it’s just once upon a time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal'>peanut_in_the_goal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, Hockey, I mean they make up!, Tumblr Prompt, but instead of a happy ending, i suck at tagging things, i think, it's a hockey fanfiction, they break up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for “What happened to their happily ever after?” “Not all love stories get a happily ever after, sometimes it’s just once upon a time.”</p><p>Basically a Coops (wolfstar) breakup and eventual get back together</p><p>Sweater Weather fanfic by @lumosinlove</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, coops - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts">lumosinlove</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James and Lily walked through Hogsmead, hand in hand. Layers of clothes upon layers of clothes, fighting against the cold wind and the snowflakes that fell heavily. Harry walked in front of them, his red Gryfinndor beanie pulled down over his eyes, his cheeks and nose tinted pink. </p><p>James sighs, happy to have what he found. To have Lily, his beautiful wife, and Harry, his son. He wouldn’t change it for the world. He smiles, watching Harry play in the snow, grabbing the snow in his gloves and throwing it up, letting it rain down on him again. His laughter was light like he hadn’t a care in the world, he didn’t really. Maybe when he was older, he would.</p><p>You don’t think about that kind of stuff when you’re young. About how you might not find love, you might be alone. You don’t think about those people who make it their life goal to put you down, just to see you hurting. </p><p>No, when you’re young you live in the movies. The cheery smiles, perfect families, the best friends who really are there forever, and not going to walk out on you the next day. The boyfriends, the girlfriends, and everyone in between, when you find your true love, when it all works out in the end. But what if it doesn’t work out?</p><p>Harry didn’t think he needed to worry about it, well who knew what Harry thought about. He always was one of the smartest kids of his age. But that dream, that screen of protection from the young kid thinking everything was perfect all the time faded quickly.</p><p>It faded when Uncle Pads stopped smiling, when the bags under his eyes grew heavier. It faded when Uncle Remus stopped coming over, when Uncle Remus stopped being Uncle. It faded when Uncle Pads and not Uncle Remus sat on other sides of the bench. </p><p>It broke entirely when Uncle Remus showed up at his house in tears, his mama opening the door and hugging him as he sobbed.</p><p>James remembers Harry tugging at his hand asking what was wrong. Of course, James knew it was coming, he could see the tension straining between them. The bond they once had barely hanging on by a thread. </p><p>But nothing lasts forever, right? </p><p>James shared a look with Lily, before taking off to go to Sirius. Hopefully, he let him in this time, maybe if he brought Harry then he’d open the door.</p><p>But of course, the door was locked, doing his job to keep him out as it should. He could just imagine Sirius in his basement shooting his puck, over and over and over again. He was wondering if Regulus was there with him when he heard a car pull up to the driveway next to him.</p><p>Harry shied away from it, going to go stand behind his father’s legs. Regulus stepped out from the driver’s side, his sunglasses in front of the eyes that he shared with his brother. He frowned walking, up to where they stood defeated at the door.</p><p>He slipped the glasses into his coat pocket, nodding towards the door and using the key on his keychain to open it for them.</p><p>James followed, go to reach for Harry, but he bolted in the door, tugging at Regulus’ sleeve. Reg’s eyes were somewhat wide when he looked up at James, but moved his attention back onto the little one.</p><p>“Unc’e Reg? What happened to their happily ever after? Like in the movies.” R regulus’ eyes grew sad, his frown deepening. He squatted down to be eye level with Harry. He huffed, scraping his hand through his hair, reminding James way too much of Sirius.</p><p>“Not all love stories get a happily ever after, sometimes it’s just once upon a time.” Harry looked sad, Reg hated that he put that look on his face, but it was the truth. </p><p>“But doesn’t everyone get a happy ending?” Harry sounded so innocent, eyes wide as he looked between James and Regulus. James sighed, going to open his mouth but Regulus beat him through it.</p><p>“Well bud, sometimes no, but who says this is the end hmm? They can still get a happy ending, just maybe not together. Don’t give up on them so easily, you Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are two of the strongest people I’ve met, they’ll get back up on their feet.” </p><p>Huh, James didn’t think he’d be good with children. He opened his mouth to say something only to get interrupted yet again but by Sirius this time. The door made a creaking noise, James kept telling him to fix it but Sirius kept forgetting. Their eyes locked, Sirius pulling the earbuds out of his ear before turning around walking right back out the door.</p><p>“Shit,” James thought, as he followed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i got asked for a part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus is tired of all the stolen looks, the awkward glances they share with each other. He hates the tension that’s separating them, pushing each other away when all he’s looking for is some kind of string that will pull Sirius back to him.</p><p>He loves him, of course, he loves him. The further apart they grew it felt like his feelings were getting stronger as if that was even possible. He wanted nothing more than to run back to him, to be wrapped in Sirius’ arms again and feel safe.</p><p>But he can’t. He’s not allowed to do that anymore, not allowed that comfort Sirius once brought him. It hurts, aches deep in his chest. He thought the pain would have subsided at least a little, faded as time went on. It had been almost a month since the breakup, but apparently, a broken heart doesn’t mend like broken bones do.</p><p>Sometimes time can’t fix certain wounds. It can’t fix that empty feeling that you’re left with after something so normal evaporates with nothing to show as if it was ever there. The one thing you were so sure of, and then it’s just… gone. Taken, and he isn’t really sure if it was real, to begin with.</p><p>He thinks of the fight, every time he closes his eyes he can see it. </p><p>Every shouted word, Sirius’ cold eyes, not the ones full of love he was so used to seeing. The stony expression that he had when he was staring down Riddle on the ice. He hated the look whenever it crossed Sirius’ face, but when it was aimed at him was surreal.</p><p>He wonders if he’s ever felt a pain like this, but then again he’s never loved anyone like this before. </p><p>It probably won’t be this easy to love again.</p><p>---</p><p>Sirius lays in bed at night, staring at the ceiling. His head is swimming with thoughts and what ifs. </p><p>They shouldn’t have fought, he shouldn’t have left. He wouldn’t, he said he wouldn’t after the first time. What hurt the most was that when he left, the last thing he heard Remus say was, “You promised.”</p><p>It was a whisper, quiet, and broken before the sobs came. Like he didn’t want Sirius to hear but he did, and it took everything in him to not turn around and go back to him. To collapse on the ground next to where Remus was left kneeling with his hands over his face. To hold him, and apologize, and beg for forgiveness.</p><p>But he had too much pride for that. </p><p>So he left. He turned his back on the one person that ever loved him and left. He drove, considered driving away, just disappearing without saying anything. He almost did as he came to a traffic light. He could turn left, get out of town for at least the night, or, he could go straight. </p><p>Going straight would lead him back to his house, where the walls had pictures of him and Remus, and James and Logan, the team. </p><p>He built a new life here, one away from the snakes, his parents, his family. He got away from all the people who treated him poorly, with their over the top expectations and Toujours Pur.</p><p>He built a life here. And he just threw it all away. God, why was he such an idiot?</p><p>---</p><p>Regulus watches the world around him fall apart. </p><p>The Snakes… Fuck the Snakes. They made him pretend to be someone he wasn’t, trying to mold him to be their puppet. He had to say things about his brother, agree with his parents and their stupid beliefs. He was stuck, trapped, there was no way out. </p><p>He didn’t see a way out, lost hope a long time ago that someone would help him. He couldn’t do it on his own.</p><p>Then, he got picked for All Stars. More time to spend with Snape. Oh joy, how fun.</p><p>He wasn’t looking forward to it. </p><p>Sirius was playing. He was picked, of course, he got picked, best in the league and all. But Regulus couldn’t wait to see his big brother. Whether Sirius hated him or not, he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. Either way, he’d take what he could get.</p><p>His heart clenched painfully when he saw his brother. His shoulders were tense, eyes steely and cold. Sirius reminded him of Orion, someone he tried so hard to get away from.</p><p>It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart, twisting the knife at the hilt when that glare was directed at him. His brother thought he was no better, no better than Snape, or Riddle. </p><p>He was wrong. He had to be, Regulus, he wasn’t like them… Was he? </p><p>That was then, about a year or two ago. It’s been a year since he was free from the Snakes, from his family. He should have gotten out sooner, should have followed Sirius to Gryffindor. When they were younger, before the NHL, they’d talked about staying together. Never be separated by anyone.</p><p>He broke that promise, and now he wanted to make things right. Now that he could. </p><p>Remus and Sirius were fighting. Regulus could sense it even if he wasn’t there during it. Remus stopped coming over, every smile and laugh that came from his brother seemed less genuine. More forced like he was trying to cover something but didn’t want to shut down completely.</p><p>In some ways, this was worse.  Seeing his brother overwork himself with hockey, his boyfriend, and his social life. Trying to maintain this fake face, and mask all the time was draining him quickly.</p><p>Regulus found a life here, his own found family, well Sirius’s found family, but they used to share everything, this was no different. He was accepted here, and while he still felt somewhat like an intruder, he was so much more comfortable than he ever was with the Snakes. </p><p>And if his brother wrecks this with letting the one thing that mattered the most to him slip through his fingers… He’d be damned if he allowed that to happen.</p><p>---</p><p>Regulus sighed, cornering Sirius in the kitchen. James had gone home once Harry started getting fussy, promising to be back later. Sirius had finally emerged from the rink, in the search of food.</p><p>He looked dead on his feet, the bags under his eyes only got darker as the days went on.</p><p>“How’s Remus?” Regulus winced at his own insistence, way to be subtle, he thought. Sirius seemed to hesitate for a moment, his eyes going wide from where he was leaning against the counter, a large portion of his sandwich still shoved into his mouth. </p><p>Sirius looked at the former Snake skeptically, chewing slowly to stall for time.</p><p>Regulus shifted uneasily on his feet as Sirius finally swallowed.</p><p>“He’s fine.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” He learned years ago that the only way to get Sirius to talk was to push, and keep pushing until he broke, and the words tumbled out like a damn breaking.</p><p>“I said he's fine, kid.” Sirius’s voice was sharp, leaving no room for arguing. Although Regulus had a thing for being where he wasn’t wanted didn’t he?</p><p>“Okay, I call bullshit on that.” Regulus kept his voice composed, strong, even though he wanted to shrink away from his brother’s stare. </p><p>God, it reminded him so much of their father.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to tell you kid, or what you want to hear, but he’s fine.” Sirius took another bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe the fucking truth Sirius?”</p><p>“That is the truth.”</p><p>“Fine.” Regulus pushed himself off the counter, taking a step closer to him. “How are you then?”</p><p>“I’m fine Regulus, spectacular even.” Sirius dropped the face, opting to shut down rather than fighting back with his fake stupid mask. </p><p>“Tout est putain de fantastique et super ma putain de vie est parfaite,” Sirius rambled off, sighing and putting his sandwich down again. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Sure you are.” Regulus drawled.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Sirius said again. His voice wavered, like he was trying to convince himself more than Regulus.</p><p>“Sirius…” Regulus took another step forward, and Sirius broke. The words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could register.</p><p>“We broke up. Me and Remus broke up. We fought, it’s over, I fucked it up, I fucked it up. It’s my fault, my fault. He was the best thing to ever happen and I fucked up, I left again. I promised I wouldn’t and I did, I’m such an idiot. Merde, je suis tellemente stupide.” </p><p>“Sirius.” Regulus held his hands up for a moment, trying to get the word vomit to stop for just a moment. They broke up? When, how, why? </p><p>Regulus always thought that they were perfect for each other, the way his brother looked at Remus made that clear. He’d never looked so fondly at someone before, like he’d cross oceans for them, or move mountains just to make them happy.</p><p>And somehow that connection, that bond, was broken. </p><p>“I told him I hated him mon étoile.” Sirius’ words shook him back, out of his thoughts. Sirius was probably looking for more answers than he was.</p><p>---</p><p>Regulus left when James showed up. The two had been better brothers these past few years than Regulus and Sirius had.</p><p>Sirius was grateful to see James, but it didn’t make it any easier. Harry wasn’t here this time, Lily had kept him home to let Sirius and James talk by themselves. Harry was a good buffer sometimes, but they didn’t need one right now. They just need them, two brothers to talk.</p><p>He was happy for that, as much as he wanted to see a mini version of his best friend, he didn’t want Harry’s uncle Padfoot to break down in front of him. The kid was too young to have to think about everything wrong in the world. He didn’t want to take Harry’s childhood from him like his was taken.</p><p>He was feeling somewhat better, the pain was still there. The emptiness engulfed him and made him feel alone, back to step one. He didn’t want to have to start over again, with a new team, in a new place.</p><p>He didn’t want to start over with anything or anyone. He wanted Remus, not someone who would be second best. He’d fight, he’ll fight for him. He can’t lose this easily, he won’t give up.</p><p>---</p><p>Remus has been crying all morning. He’s been staying at the Potters in their guest bedroom. He knows he should leave, he’s imposing on their family. </p><p>But he just can’t find it in him to go back to his apartment. Usually, he’d stay at Sirius’s but lately, he’s found himself here. It’s silent when he walks around. When he curls up on the sofa under the heavy wool blanket he loves so much, it still feels like something is missing.</p><p>As much as he tries to pretend everything is normal, it isn’t. It hasn’t been for a while now, and it’s so annoying because he just wants to fix it. But they don’t teach you how to mend a broken heart when they teach you how to heal a broken bone. </p><p>He wants to go back to the apartment, but he just… can’t. He didn’t even want to be there in the first place. It held too many memories.   </p><p>In the kitchen, his first real phone call with Sirius. When he was making dinner, Sirius called him, and they talked. Really talked.<br/>His room. Where they woke up together and fell asleep together. They made memories there, the way he laughed when Sirius was trying to brush his teeth and take his shirt off at the same time.</p><p>They also made memories doing…  other things there.</p><p>Of course, there was also the spot that he called his parents, coming out to them and Sirius held his hand the whole time. Hell, even the porch, the front door, and the entry room meant so much to him. When Sirius came to him after the holiday, he stayed with Remus instead of going back to his house or James’s of Dumo’s. </p><p>Because he trusted him, he loved him. And Remus lost him.</p><p>They officially called it off yesterday. Remus told him from the beginning that he wasn’t going to wait forever. And he didn’t. If Sirius wasn’t going to come around and instead try to distance himself without telling Remus, what he did wrong, he wasn’t going to wait. </p><p>He’s waited enough.</p><p>---</p><p>Remus steps out of the guest room. He didn’t leave very much, opting to curl up on the bed and wallow rather than leave. He came out for meals, normally skipping breakfast. He’s thanked James and Lily numerous times and apologized for staying for so long. They brushed him off with a “stay as long as you want, we care about you, Remus.”<br/>Lily was sitting on the couch in the main room, TV playing some kids show for Harry who was playing with blocks on the ground in front of her.  </p><p>“Hey, Re.” Her smile is gentle like Remus is fragile. And if she makes any sudden movements he’ll break. He hates that they see him as breakable, then again he did spend the last few days crying in their guest bedroom, so it was only fair.</p><p>“Hi Lils,” he puts up a smile. A fake one, but it’s the best he can muster. “I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, letting me stay.” He gestures vaguely with his hands.</p><p>“Of course Re! I’m your best friend.”</p><p>Remus’s smile is a little more genuine this time. He loves Lily, not like he loves Sirius but she’s up there.</p><p>“Yeah, you are. Um, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to go stay with my parents for a bit.” It came out as a question, his voice going slightly higher at the end.</p><p>“Oh.” Remus winced. Lily looked... surprised, but also like she wanted to hug him and not let him leave. “Are you sure? I mean you could stay here, we don’t mind, really.”</p><p>Remus shook his head before she even finished talking. </p><p>“It’s okay Lils, I already called. I’m flying out tonight at 8:00. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay so long. I’ll be back before the season starts again.”</p><p>“Of course, do you need any help packing or anything?” She shifted, moving to stand up. Again, Remus shook his head. He gestured to the small duffle bag he was holding, everything he had with him at the Potters stuffed inside. </p><p>“I’m good I think. I have stuff there.” </p><p>Lily gave him a sad smile, moving forward to hug him. </p><p>“Okay,” she mumbled. “Be safe.”</p><p>Remus smiled, wrapping her arms around her. “I will be. I think… I think I’m going to go back to my place before I do.” He bit his lip hard against the rising emotion that was bubbling up. </p><p>Lily looked at him one more time, her eyes flitting over his face, searching for something. “If you’re sure…”</p><p>“I am Lils,” Remus sighed, “I have to go back sometime right?” He tried for a laugh, but it didn’t work.</p><p>Lily nodded slowly before sighing again. “I’ll walk you out.”</p><p>Remus heard Harry asking “Where unc’e moony going?” as the door swung shut behind him with a soft click.</p><p>---</p><p>The drive home was silent, empty. His heart ached and couldn’t help the tiny bit of hope that Sirius would be there when he got home. He wanted to go back, see what he did wrong and fix things. </p><p>He wanted that security he got when Sirius was there with them. When it was just them, there, together in the moment, without a care in the world. The way how when Sirius smiled like that and the laughter that they shared echoed off the walls </p><p>He wanted the memories to mean something. Not be thrown away because of an argument. They were adults, they could hopefully work past this. He was willing to try.</p><p>But he also wanted fresh air. He wanted to be away for a while. Hopefully, he could stay home with his family, catch up with his little brother. He wasn’t looking forward to answering questions from the media when he got back.</p><p>His breath caught when he thought about it. This was supposed to be break. Their break to spend together. They should be doing things together like the movies, going on trips, hell they should be at Sid’s getting pizza. And Sirius should be making fun of the way he gets pineapple on it but instead, Remus is alone, again.</p><p>He’s tired of putting his heart out there just for someone else to take it and stomp all over it.</p><p>---</p><p>“How is he?” Sirius asks, his eyes are flitting over James’ face to make sure he doesn’t lie. </p><p>Sirius knows Remus is at the Potters. He’s known since he got the call from James saying that Remus turned up, crying and a mess.</p><p>“He’s… He’s not doing so good, can’t be in much better shape than you are.” James winces.</p><p>“I’m fine,” his words are harsh. </p><p>“Mhm, and I’m a cactus.” Sirius furrowed his brows, starting to feel annoyed by his chosen brother. “Oh sorry, I thought we were saying things that aren’t true.”</p><p>Sirius huffs. “Je vais Bien.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that.” James leaned forward from where he was sitting, elbows resting on his knees as he fixed Sirius with a hard look.</p><p>“Did you want to break up with him?”</p><p>“Wow, way to be blunt Potter.” Sirius scoffed, looking away from James. He didn’t want to meet James’ eyes and let him see that he was slowly breaking inside. </p><p>“Answer the question.” His tone was the same, harsh.</p><p>“What does it matter? It doesn’t make a difference. Ce n'est plus comme s'il m'aimait plus.” Sirius whispered the last part, James wouldn’t understand anyway.</p><p>“I don’t speak French asshole.”</p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“Fuck off. And answer the question, because it makes a difference.”</p><p>Damn, Sirius was actually starting to feel a little better. The banter was normal between them, an odd thing that made him feel safe. He doesn’t understand why, but there’s a lot of things he doesn’t understand. Like why his parents are the way they are, why Grayback just had to tear apart Remus’ shoulder… Remus…</p><p>“No.” He whispered. “Non, I didn’t want to break up with him.” The dam broke.</p><p>James was there in a second, tugging Sirius’ hands from his face from where he curled in on himself.</p><p>“Then why did you?”</p><p>“He wasn’t happy. I had to let him go.” His voice broke, he refused to let the tears fall.</p><p>“Were you happy?” James’ voice took a new gentle tone.</p><p>“I had him. I had no reason to not be happy.”</p><p>James made a sad noise, gripping Sirius’ hand tighter.</p><p>“Then fight for him, go after him. Show him how much you love him, Sirius.”</p><p>“But what if he doesn’t want me anymore?” Sirius sounded so sad, and yet still refused to look James in the eye.</p><p>“Look at me Pads.”  Sirius took a minute to comply. “He still loves you — don’t roll your eyes at me — he does. But you can’t expect him to do all the work.”</p><p>“I’m not! I want to fight, I want to put in the work. I just want Remus back.”</p><p>“Look.” James sighs and runs a hand through his already untamable hair. “He’s at my house, if you really want to fix it come home with me, go talk to him. Okay?”</p><p>Sirius is nodding before he finishes talking, “Oui, yes, I want to see him, please.”</p><p>James nods. “Okay.”</p><p>---</p><p>They were too late.</p><p>He remembers Lily opening the door with a sad smile on her face. </p><p>They were too late. Remus already left. His plane would leave in half an hour. He won’t make it in time. He missed his chance.</p><p>That doesn’t mean he won’t try.<br/>He was out the door before he could think twice about it. James’ keys in his hand as the engine roared. Everything was a blur, the lights on the cars merging together as he sped by. </p><p>He hovered over the speed limit the entire time, swerving in and out of cars a bit recklessly. It didn’t matter to him, not if it meant he got to Remus on time. </p><p>He parked somewhere by the airport, he doesn’t remember where, it’s not important.</p><p>He practically runs into the airport, buying the first ticket he sees and throwing money at the cashier. He doesn’t wait for the change. </p><p>He curses at the long line in security, praying to whatever higher gods out there that he’ll make it in time.</p><p>He checks his watch. 19 minutes. He wasn’t going to make it.</p><p>Shit shit shit<br/>12 minutes. He’s hardly moved. </p><p>8 minutes, he’s made progress.</p><p>3 minutes. He’s not going to make it.</p><p>0 minutes. He missed it.</p><p>Sirius stares at his watch, no.  He missed his flight, Remus was gone. It was over.</p><p>He considers turning around, leaving, and giving up. He’ll go home and train. Shot after shot, trick after trick. He’ll play until he can’t anymore, shoot until the stick is falling out of his numb hands. He’ll—</p><p>“Sirius?”</p><p>And suddenly time stops. He looks up at the familiar voice, trying to find his face in this crowd full of people.</p><p>“Re?” And Remus nearly sobs. He hasn’t heard that voice directed at him in so long. He finds those stormy grey eyes from across the huge lobby and suddenly nothing matters but him. </p><p>He allows himself to hope, hope that Sirius still wants him. </p><p>Sirius spots him, a wide grin stretching over his face, and before he knows it Sirius is trying to get out of line, and he’s running towards Remus, running towards him and doing his best not to run into people but honestly who cares?</p><p>Why would he care when Remus is right here and he’s back. He hasn’t left yet. Why hasn’t he left yet?</p><p>Sirius finally made it out of the stupid queue line and ran. He ran as fast as he could, almost slamming into Remus when he went to give him a hug.</p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Mon Loup, I love you.”</p><p>They both laughed, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breath. Remus’ little puffs of breaths as he laughed nearly melted Sirius’ heart.</p><p>“I love you too,” Remus whispered, his chin tilted up to look at Sirius.</p><p>And Sirius could have sobbed in relief, attacking Remus’ face in small bursts of kisses while cupping his face in his hands. It didn’t matter who was around, not when he had Remus.</p><p>Things were far from perfect, but they could work through it.</p><p>“I thought I missed your flight,” Sirius whispered. Remus smiled a little timidly, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.</p><p>“It got delayed.” Sirius smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.</p><p>“It looks like the universe is on my side today then.” Remus laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“You and your crazy superstitions I swear.”</p><p>Sirius only pulled him closer.</p><p>---</p><p>Things were a lot better. It had been a few weeks since they met at the airport. Sirius couldn’t express how happy he was that his flight happened to get delayed that day.</p><p>He couldn’t express how happy he was that Remus let him back in. That he didn’t give up on Sirius when Sirius was giving on on himself.</p><p>They had talked since then, both apologizing profusely the entire time. They stuck close by each other, not wanting to be pushed apart again. </p><p>They have to send James and Lily a thank you card now don’t they?</p><p>---</p><p>Remus is falling harder than he did before. He values all the little cute things Sirius does so much more now that he’s lost them once. The way he fidgets with his fingers when nervous, or cuddles up closer to Remus when he thinks he’s asleep. </p><p>He loves the small flecks of brown and blue in Sirius’ eyes. He loves the way Sirius hugs him after a win, holding on as tight as he can whispering, I love you, we did it, in his ear.</p><p>He’s definitely falling hard, and he’s okay with that. He doesn’t think he could love Sirius more than he does right now. </p><p>But then again, when he wakes up every day he’s proven wrong isn’t he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @peanut-in-the-goal<br/>I have a lot more one-shots there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>